


Hotel Bed Cuddle Pile

by secretglittersauce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Polyamory, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretglittersauce/pseuds/secretglittersauce
Summary: Patton loses his glasses on a roller coaster and Roman is determined to retrieve them. Things go a bit poorly and everyone ends up cuddle piled onto a hotel bed.





	Hotel Bed Cuddle Pile

    The sun had long-since set over the Fun Park theme park, and the various lights of the attractions therein were all ablaze beneath the gently simmering Floridian summer moon. The dense humidity in the air was cut through by several coasters and speeding rides, the fastest of which was the Zoom-Meister.

 

    Logan clutched the lap bar with one hand and the right stem of his glasses with the other as the coaster car shot down the final hill and sped towards the unloading bay. Roman pumped his fists in the air, hollering gleefully against the rush of air. Virgil clung to the lap bar with both hands, enjoying the ride, though having a little trouble regulating his breathing through the excitement.

 

    Both of Patton's hands were above his head as he laughed and yelled through the last of the ride. He kept them there, chuckling and regaining his own breath, as the car came to a sudden, jarring halt.

 

    All of them were jerked forward in their seats, Virgil wincing, and Patton giving a small cry of alarm as his spectacles popped off of his face and toppled over the track and to the ground below.

 

    "My glasses!" he called, making a fumbled attempt to catch them.

 

    "I told you you should have held onto them," murmured Logan, already trying to figure out what loops they'd have to jump through in order to get the glasses back.

 

    The car eased forward again and Patton whined as it did so, bringing the four of them into the unloading bay.

 

    They tried to speak to the ride attendant about what had happened, but were asked to speak with the greeter out front, as the unloading area had to be kept clear. Logan took Patton by the hand to lead him through the exit walkway, absolutely displeased with the circumstances.

 

    Roman and Virgil stood off to the side as Logan spoke with the worker out front. They could overhear him becoming angry, gleaning, through the cacophony of park-goers around them, that no one would be able to retrieve Patton's glasses until after the park was closed and the ride had been powered down.

 

    Logan tried to emphasize the importance of Patton's spectacles, and how prone he was to migraines without them. All the while, he clutched Patton's hand with one of his, using his other hand to gesture rather passionately in the air as he spoke.

 

    The greeter ended up calling over a manager and Logan glowered at the ground as they waited for their arrival.

 

    Virgil had been watching Logan and Patton when Roman's movement caught his eye.

 

    "Look," said Roman, moving towards the gate surrounding the ride track, "The ride stops right there. I think I can actually see Patton's glasses!"

 

    "So?" asked Virgil as he approached, muttering, "It's not like we're allowed to just go grab them."

 

    Roman turned to him, giving a sly grin.

 

    "What we don't get caught doing can't hurt us."

 

    Virgil rolled his eyes.

 

    "The car could come off the tracks and crush you, someone could fall out of the car and crush you, the wiring of the tracks could break off and fall on you and electrocute you--"

 

    "Shhhh, shh, those things are so unlikely!"

 

    "But they're not impossible--"

 

    "Listen," Roman urged, turning to take Virgil gently by the shoulders, hoping to ground him a bit. "We know that Patton will get one of his migraines if he doesn't have his spectacles, correct? He'll be miserable for hours!"

 

    Virgil avoided eye contact, frowning. 

 

    "Yeah."

 

    "And we can prevent that! Here, you don't even have to join me. Just stand here at the fence and be my lookout!" 

 

    Roman beamed at Virgil encouragingly, squeezing his shoulders and giving him a little jiggle. Virgil shrugged him off.

 

    He sighed, "Fine. Just be quick, and don't... don't get hurt."

 

    In a flash, Roman took a quick glance around to be sure the attendants weren't watching, and hopped deftly over the fence. He scuttled carefully down the slight decline towards the little embankment beneath the ride tracks, making quick work of the uneven terrain.

 

    Virgil tensed up in a rush of overwhelming anxiety and immediately regretted agreeing to this. He struggled to keep from looking back at Roman as he stared around the area for possible threats to their little mission.

 

    He caught Logan's eye as the latter looked to him in confusion.

 

    "Virgil," Logan called. "Where's Roman run off to?"

 

    No response came from Virgil, who gave Logan a deer-in-the-headlights stare for a few seconds before looking to the floor, then around again, then finally giving an almost involuntary glance back to where Roman had gone.

 

    Logan turned to follow his gaze and immediately slammed a palm to his forehead in exasperation.

 

    Roman had the glasses in his hand and began his climb back up the embankment towards the fence. He saw Virgil looking at him, then turned his head to see Logan glaring daggers through him. After a brief pause, he gave Logan a charming grin and continued his climb.

 

    Patton had his free hand over his eyes, already beginning to feel a little nauseated.

 

    "Sirs," came a sudden voice and Logan and Virgil turned to see a security guard approaching the gate, "Do you know that man?"

 

    "No," said Logan.

 

    Virgil was silent.

 

    Roman reached the fence and hopped it, lifting the glasses above his head triumphantly. 

 

    "Patton, I've retrieved your--oh, hello, officer."

 

    He tucked the glasses behind himself, as if that might absolve him from trespassing underneath the ride track.

 

    The guard was unimpressed.

 

    Patton tried to look over that way, asking Logan, "Did Roman say he's got my glasses?"

 

    Virgil blurted, "Please don't arrest him, he was just trying to help and he's REALLY stupid--"

 

    Roman planted his hands on his hips, "I knew what I was doing--"

 

    The security guard grabbed his wrist. "You're being escorted out of the park now, sir. Your friends are welcome to follow you out, but you are officially banned."

 

    Roman whined and preached the entire way back to the parking lot, claiming that his actions may have been dangerous but the greater good was worth any danger he could put himself in. The guard was not impressed, nor were Logan or Virgil as they followed them out.

 

    Patton was too distracted with dizzying nausea as Logan continued to lead him by the hand.

 

    Once the four of them were outside of the park gate, Roman passed Patton his glasses, but it was a bit too late. The migraine had taken hold, and the best they could do now would be to get him somewhere quiet.

 

    Virgil removed his hoodie so that Patton could wear it and pull the hood down over his eyes, blocking out the bright lights. Logan summoned a car with his phone. Roman pouted as he sought out the nearest pharmacy on his own phone.

 

    The car soon arrived, and Patton's migraine had drained him of any remaining energy. He fell asleep against Roman in the backseat, waking only long enough to take the migraine medicine Logan acquired during their stop at the pharmacy.

 

    By the time they arrived at the hotel, Patton was completely out of it, and Virgil helped to steady him as Roman lifted him out of the car. He tucked Patton's arms around Roman's shoulders to help anchor him in place, and he and Logan opened doors and used card keys to clear the way up and into the room.

 

    Virgil guided Roman in sitting down on the bed and helped to adjust Patton's body along the mattress. Patton locked his arms around Roman's neck and tucked his face against his shoulder, still wearing Virgil's hoodie.

 

    "Looks like you're going to bed, too," said Virgil, gently pushing Roman to lie back with Patton.

 

    Logan turned off the lights and assisted Virgil in removing Roman's and Patton's shoes. He took Patton's glasses and placed them on the nightstand.

 

    Roman kept one arm wrapped around Patton and snagged Virgil's wrist with the other, grinning.

 

    "Keep us company, love," he said, tugging Virgil onto the mattress.

 

    Virgil mumbled, "You know we can't go back to that park because of you? We had three-day passes."

 

    "I suppose we'll have to enjoy one another's company, then."

 

    Rolling his eyes, Virgil allowed Roman to pull him to his side and reached over to adjust his hood over Patton's upper face.

 

    Logan noticed his and Roman's worried expressions and assured them, "He'll be alright in the morning. Let's focus on getting some rest."

 

    Virgil looked up, giving Logan a beckoning gesture with one hand. 

 

    "You, too."

 

    "We needn't all share a bed, Virgil."

 

    "These two are on the covers, I'm gonna need you to help keep me warm," said Virgil, sitting up to take his hand.

 

    Logan reddened a little, sputtering, "There--there are additional blankets in--"

 

    "Just come here."

 

    Virgil pulled him onto the bed and wrapped an arm around his side, letting the other flop lightly against Roman's.

 

    Blinking, Logan found himself half-draped over Virgil's chest and having his glasses carefully removed by him to be placed on the other nightstand from Patton's.

 

    "That's better," said Virgil, contented, and rather soothed by Logan's weight against him.

 

    Roman chuckled quietly, whispering, "I can't move."

 

    "That's your punishment for getting kicked out of the park," muttered Virgil.

 

    "I'd hardly call this a punishment."

 

    Virgil smirked, lifting his wrist to run his fingertips through Logan's hair as they began to doze off.

 

    Patton awoke first the next morning, moving enough to pull Virgil's hood off of his eyes and to put his glasses on.

 

    Seeing the other three sleeping closeby, and in such cozy positions, he opted to tuck his head against Roman's shoulder once more and simply watch as they woke up one by one, and one by one, pretended to remain asleep.


End file.
